From Shady to Shiny
by Total Cheer Cutie
Summary: Both Kagome and Inuyasha want more out of their life long friendship but aren't sure how to make it happen for they are both unable to say their feelings out loud. What happens when one night turns everything from Shady to Shiny?


From Shady to Shiny

**A girl with long dark hair, electric blue eyes, and an uncomfortable look walked into the club. She felt very out of place wearing her skirt, heels and shirt, while everyone else in the dark and smoky club was wearing shredded jeans and dirty shirts and some were missing a shoe or both! Some looked drunk or high. She watched as some strange man hobbled over in her direction and she became slightly panicked.**

'**Why did I even come here?' She asked herself silently, even though she knew why she had come. **He** had asked her to. She would do anything for him. Not that he knew that of course. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember, but she would never be able to tell him. She knew he would never feel the same way.**

"**Kagome!" Someone called from the opposite direction from the hobbling stranger. The caller had long silver hair, and enticing amber eyes. He had sharp claws and fangs. But the trait she loved most about him were his fuzzy silver dog-ears atop of his head.**

"**Hey Inuyasha, why did you want me to come here?" Kagome asked. She looked around the gloomy club yet again and checking to see if the man had changed direction yet. He wasn't in the same line of sight that he was in before, so Kagome shrugged it off.**

"**Well, this isn't really the place I had in mind, but it's right in the middle of yours and my house, so I thought this would be a good meeting place. I just had to make sure I got here before you did, this place is more creepy then I thought it was." Inuyasha said with an all-knowing smirk.**

"**Oh, that's a relief. This place actually does scare me a bit. But if you tell anyone, I'll deny it!" She joked with the boy standing in front of her. He laughed and led her out of the club.**

"**Kagome, did you know there's some weirdo following you?" Inuyasha asked looking over Kagome's shoulder.**

"**Oh no he's still there!" Kagome gasped before hiding behind Inuyasha and peaking over his shoulder to see what he saw. What she didn't see was the blush forming on Inuyasha's face at the thought of Kagome pressing herself against his back. **

"**What do you mean 'still there'"? He demanded as he cleared his head and kept his voice calm.**

"**Well, when I walked in, I started looking around for you and while I was I saw him coming in my direction." She said pointing at the offending man. He was glaring at Inuyasha with all the might the drunk man could come up with. **

"**Gees Kagome, you're not even here for 5 minutes and you already get yourself into trouble!" Inuyasha teased.**

"**Yeah well it's not my fault." Kagome defended weakly.**

"**And how is that?" Inuyasha countered as he turned around to face Kagome without thinking. He ended up having Kagome's face right in his chest. Kagome put her hands to Inuyasha's chest to push herself away when Inuyasha caught them. She looked up in confusion to find him looking down at her with an expression on his face that she couldn't quite understand. They just stood there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Inuyasha blinked, coming to his senses and turning away from Kagome with one swift movement. Kagome looked dejected for a second before trying to shed some light on the situation.**

"**Hey! Good job Inuyasha! The strange man left! Good thinking!" She said, acting as though Inuyasha had planned the whole moment to get the man away. Inuyasha, who was happy to be able to pretend it wasn't as intimate as it was, played along.**

"**Yeah, me and my clever mind." He said. Kagome gave a little laugh and another awkward silence fell between the two friends. **

"**So, where are we actually going?" Kagome asked. "If this was just a meeting place then where is the destination?"**

"**Well, really it's wherever you want to go." Inuyasha shrugged.**

"**Hmm," Kagome placed a finger on her chin and thought about the possible places they could go. "We could always go to a…less creepy club?" She said.**

"**Sure. Which one?" Inuyasha agreed.**

"**Hey! I picked where we go, now you pick more specific details. As long as it's not like this one I'm happy." Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Ok, well there's this new place a few minutes away from here. Do you want to go there?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Sure." Kagome agreed before Inuyasha ushered her out of the shady club. Once on the sidewalk Kagome relaxed a bit and let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding.**

"**So which way?" She asked looking to Inuyasha for directions.**

"**Just follow me, and don't get lost." Inuyasha joked, remembering the time that Kagome was supposed to follow him in a more shady part of town when she say a store with 'cute accessories' on display and Kagome stopped to check them out. When she turned to find Inuyasha again, he was nowhere to be seen. She was nearly in tears when Inuyasha had found her again. **

**Kagome huffed as Inuyasha started laughing. "Well there's no stores here anyways, just bars and clubs and allies. Where am I going to get side tracked?"**

"**With you anything is possible." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome pouted. For the rest of the walk both were silent.**

**When they arrived at the new club, the name was unreadable on account of all the florescent lights surrounding the name. **

"**So the club will remain nameless I suppose." Kagome commented.**

"**Guess so." Inuyasha agreed before grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her into the club where a popular song was blaring.**

**Kagome felt much more comfortable in this club then the last. Here everyone was dressed nicely and dancing or sipping on drinks at the bar. As Kagome studied the club more closely, she missed her closer surroundings. A tall man will long dark hair pulled up into a high pony tail walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling Kagome back to where she was.**

"**Hello beautiful. My name's Koga, what might yours be?" He asked seductively.**

"**I'm Kagome." She answered politely as Koga kissed the back of her hand. **

"**Now why would a pretty thing like you be doing all alone here?" Koga asked taking a step closer to Kagome.**

"**Well you see, I'm not here alone." She said, subtly taking a step back when Koga turned to look at another pretty girl walk by.**

"**Oh really? Did you come with some girl friends?" he asked taking another step forward.**

"**No actually, I came with-"**

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he came into view of her again. He noticed Koga and glared.**

"**Who's he?" Koga demanded, looking angry that this man had just completely ruined his 'moment' with Kagome.**

"**This is Inuyasha." Kagome said, going over and standing beside him.**

"**So, what's he doing here?" Koga asked.**

"**This is the person I'm here with." Kagome answered looking at Inuyasha.**

"**Oh…so are you dating?" Koga studied Kagome and Inuyasha, as though sizing them up as a couple.**

"**Well…no." Kagome stuttered. **

"**Good, then he won't mind if I dance with you will he." Koga said, and before waiting for an answer he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Inuyasha just stood there for a second; staring at the spot where Koga was standing moments ago, before growling in anger and jealousy and stalking onto the dance floor himself.**

"**Well hello gorgeous!" He heard as he walked past a girl that looked remarkably like Kagome. He tried to ignore her but she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Come on, you have to at least dance with me! I love this song." She pouted before looping her arms around his neck and grinding into him. Inuyasha was planning on not responding to her dancing when he noticed Kagome dancing with Koga, so he turned the girl around and grabbed her hips and began dancing with her.**

"**So, I'm Kikyo." The girl said seductively.**

"**Inuyasha." Inuyasha said simply, still watching Kagome dance in the same way with Koga. But she was laughing at something he had just said in her ear.**

"**Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" Kikyo asked when she noticed that his attention wasn't on their dance, but somewhere else.**

"**Nothing." Inuyasha shrugged before looking at Kikyo, who had her head turned so she could partially see Inuyasha. When the song finally ended, Inuyasha left Kikyo without another word and went to find Kagome.**

**Kagome spotted Inuyasha while she and Koga were at the bar getting a drink and waved him over. She had seen him talking with another girl, which had hurt a bit for she was jealous, but it had got her to dance with Koga. She actually had fun too; maybe this Koga guy would be a way for her to get over Inuyasha, finally. **

"**Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully. "What do you want?" She asked, pointing to the bartender.**

"**Rum and Coke." Inuyasha answered, taking the seat beside Kagome that Koga wasn't occupying.**

"**I'll get the same." Kagome said.**

"**I'll get a scotch." Koga said, "And I'll pay for the girl." He added winking at Kagome.**

"**Oh no really Koga, that's alright." Kagome said blushing.**

"**My treat." Koga said. **

"**Oh Inuyasha!" A voice called from inside the crowd. Moments later the girl Inuyasha had danced with came out. "There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Only now had Kagome been able to see what the girl was wearing. She was wearing a bright red tube top with a black, leather mini skirt and black leather boots that went up to her knees. **(Just incase anyone wants to know THOSE AREN'T HOOKER BOOTS! Hooker boots go PAST the knee.)

'**Wow, and I wasn't sure about my outfit.' Kagome thought looking down at what she was wearing. A green tank top that was modest enough, but showed enough, a denim skirt that went half way down her thigh, and green rounded toe heels. **

"**Aren't you going to dance with me again?" The girl asked Inuyasha, walking closer to him as she swung her hips in a seductive way.**

"**Actually," Kagome began as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer. "He promised _me_ this dance." Kagome smiled before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him to the dance floor behind her. 'Way to go Kagome, the way to get over him is to dance with him.' Kagome mentally slapped herself.**

"**So what was that about?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome had found a spot she liked. **

"**I wanted to dance with you before everyone else steals you away." Kagome smirked. Instead of answering Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, pulling her right up against him and started moving to the beat. Kagome soon followed his lead and they were in their own world. To them, they were the only ones in the room. Their eyes were locked as they grinded and swayed to the music. Inuyasha started leaning toward Kagome, and soon their lips met. Everything disappeared, the music was gone in their ears and the only thing that would ever matter was that moment in time. As the two continued to dance the kiss became more passionate, all the feelings they felt for each other was poured into it.**

**When they pulled away from each other Inuyasha noticed a slight blush on Kagome's cheeks. Slowly she looked up and met his eyes once again. But this time, he didn't start another kiss; he put his lips right beside her ear. She could feel his hot breath and she got Goosebumps. **

"**Kagome, what would you say if I told you I loved you?" He whispered.**

**Kagome's eyes went wide and she turned to see Inuyasha's face. She looked down at his lips before returning back up to his eyes. "I'd tell you I love you too." She whispered just as loudly. Inuyasha grinned and captured her lips once more in a gentile kiss.**

"**Kagome I'm in love with you." He said, his face still so close to Kagome's that she could feel his lips brush against her own as he spoke.**

"**I'm in love with you too." She whispered with a grin.**

"**I know." Inuyasha said with a smirk, a playful looked passed through his eyes as he said. "Somehow, I think we've been over this once before."**

**Kagome just let out a laugh before kissing Inuyasha softly. "I think maybe we should go over it once more." **


End file.
